purepwnagefandomcom-20200213-history
FPS Doug (episode)
:Were you looking for the character Doug? FPS Doug is the third episode of season one of the Pure Pwnage web series. Overview This episode introduces Jeremy's long time friend, Doug (aka FPS Doug) into the cast of characters of Pure Pwnage. The two haven't talked to each other, and much of the episode is spent reminiscing, or so to speak. The character Dave is also introduced for the first time, but not as a major character. The two engage in real life re-enactments of in-game characters from their respective genres. Synopsis The episode begins with Jeremy explaining the shows new found popularity amongst people in Europe, especially the Germanic (German) and Polish fans. After comparing his movie tastes to Kyle's, he then introduces the audience to his friend Mierco, who speaks German, and studies laser technology. He then has him translate his message into German. "Hello German Noobs, I like own all you noobs, and like I found that typically that German people suck at games"(Mierco doesn't seem to translate the last part, not wanting to offend). An unnamed friend of Jeremy's then translates another message for the Holland viewers. "Hello Hollandish Noobs. I like own like all of you hard. And like i hope that the weather is like good in Holland." The episode resumes with Jeremy in a field expressing his disgust at EA's announcement of their withdrawal of support for Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour. He regrets that now that there will be no patch 1.03, China Imp will be the way it is for ever, and that the game should be renamed to China Imp vs. USA Hour. He continues to insult Warcraft 3, calling it "Teh Ghey," but gives Blizzard (Warcraft's Makers) respect for standing by their game. Later, while walking and explaining new strats that will be born from the lack of further patching, Jeremy encounters his friend Doug, who is acting out a First Person Shooting game in real life. Jeremy begins to explain his history with Doug, questioning his intellectual strength, while Doug continues his charade of enacting a real life version of Counter Strike: Source. Kyle then has Doug introduces himself, which he does, adding a great "FOCK" to the end. Jeremy then continues to talk about Doug, with Doug adding in some of his commentary. Doug then gives Jeremy a rundown of an Army Ops match he had, with Jeremy countering that with his own Zero Hour experience. This bores Doug, who then witnesses Jeremy's spanks. Kyle then tries to add his own spanks, and the two laugh at Kyle's noobness. The two get into a debate over whether FPS or RTS is harder two play, and the differences between the two. The two then part ways. Later Jeremy comments on how Doug hasn't changed, and that someday he hopes to convert him to RTS. The scene then switches to Doug, who asks Kyle if they are done filming, because it is almost "Headshot" time, followed by the infamous "Boom Headshot" Line. The episode also includes a behind the scenes segment, where Jeremy (donning a white shirt instead) introduces Dave, who held a lamp in Episode two during some of the shots. He introduces himself Dawei, but "the white barbarians call him Dave." Jeremy laughs this off, and the episode cuts to one last scene of Doug jumping around before it ends. Trivia *Dave is introduced in this episode, but unlike Doug, he plays no major plot role. His first real debut would be in Episode 6. Category:Web series season 1 episodes